The Best Present
|romaji = Saikou no Present Desu |kanji = 最高のプレゼントです |airdate = December 24, 2015 |manga chapters = n/a |previous = n/a |next = n/a }} (最高のプレゼントです, Saikou no Present Desu) is an ova episode of the Kuroko no Basuke anime included with Season 3 DVD Volume 9. Synopsis Shirogane, the Generation of Miracles coach from Teikō, is reading a letter from Momoi who had send him a photograph of their gathering on Kuroko's birthday. Shirogane smiles in the joy of knowing that the team that had broken up had regained their friendship. Sometime before Shirogane would receive the letter, Aomine is seen practicing in the gym with Momoi informing him of her plans of organising the said gathering. She tells Aomine that it would be a good way to reunite everyone as well as celebrate Kuroko's birthday, something to which she blushes. Aomine agrees, saying that he wouldn't mind going. Somewhere else, Kagami and Kuroko are walking down the street before Kagami asks Kuroko what he's doing on the 31st, Kuroko replying that he doesn't have any plans. However, before Kagami could invite him, Kuroko receives a phone call from Momoi, informing him of their gathering. Kuroko agrees to attend but then finds out that Kagami and his team had planned a birthday party as well. The two settled on Kuroko going, with them meeting later in the evening. At Maji Burger, Momoi, Aomine and Kise are calling the others to see if they are free to come. However, the three stumble upon a problem of Murasakibara not wanting to come, saying that it is troublesome. The three agree to bribe him with sweets, Momoi calling him to tell him that she will give him chocolates and sweets. However, her plan is ruined when she reveals that she would cook it to him, to which Murasakibara immediately denies. He hangs up the phone, deciding not to go before he receives a call from Akashi. Meanwhile, somewhere else, Furihata invites his upperclassmen to Kuroko's party as well, agreeing to help decorate as well. On the morning of 31st, Midorima is preparing to venture out, listening to his daily fortune from Oha Asa on the TV. He is shocked to hear that Cancers have the worst luck today but that with their lucky item; mushrooms, they will be able to get through the day. Midorima calls Takao for help, tasking him to buy him his lucky item. The Generation of Miracles gathering is held at a street ball court where Kise arrives first. Momoi and Aomine come right after him but are then startled when they hear a voice from behind, seeing that Kuroo had arrived as well. Momoi greets Kuroko before giving him her present which is a scarf. Aomine revealed that she had knitted it herself and even though it was pink, Kuroko accepted it. When Takao calls out to them, they turn, seeing that Midorima had now arrived as well. unbeknown to the shooter, Takao and Momoi had been in an alliance to bring him to the gathering by bribing him with his lucky item. Midorima is left behind by Takao, in the end not minding that he had come. When he gives Kuroko his present which is Aquarius lucky item for the day, the others find out that he had planned coming from the beginning. Akashi is the next to arrive, greeting everyone before wishing Kuroko a happy birthday. Now the group os left with only Murasakibara missing but once Akashi said that it was taken care of, Murasakibara appears out of the bush. Akashi reveals that Rakuzan and Yosen have organised a friendly match in Tokyo, giving them both the opportunity to come. The Generation of Miracles are divided into two teams, the first team being composed of Midorima, Murasakibara and Kise, while the other team was made up of Kuroko, Akashi and Aomine. Momoi began the tip-off which Murasakibara took, passing it to Midorima who shot a basket right at the beginning, others complaining that he didn't give them a chance to play. The match resumed with Murasakibara stealing the ball from Aomine and passing it to Kise. Kise in return passed it to Midorima who was blocked by Akashi. Finding no other way to shoot, Midorima passed it back to Kise which surprised the others. Akashi began the counterattack, throwing the ball to Kise's direction before it turned out to be a pass to Kuroko who passed the ball further to Aomine who scored, the two bumping fists just like in their Teikō days. Kise took control of the ball again, scoring a basket before Akashi took the ball, dribbling it in their counterattack, passing the ball to Kuroko once again before the latter passed it back. Akashi scored the basket, telling Kuroko that with a player like him, it's more fun. Elsewhere, Himuro is looking at a map of the neighbourhood, unable to find his way to Kagami's house. Luckily he meets Takao who was passing by, offering to help him. Himuro thanks him before showing him the map that Kagami had given him, the map turning out to be just a drawing. Back at the court, the Generation of Miracles have changed teams by drawing lots, the new teams being Murasakibara, Midorima and Kuroko against Kise, Aomine and Akashi. They continue to play with Momoi watching them while reminiscing about the past. She remembers their time back in Teikō and how they all used to spend time together before going their different ways. She is then approached by Akashi who suggests a member change, allowing Momoi to play with the rest. Back at Kagami's apartment, everyone is decorating and getting ready for the party. Hyūga and Izuki are helping decorate while the other upperclassmen are getting ready along with Tetsuya #2. Himuro finds his way as well, arriving with Takao who is invited as well. Kagami and Himuro begin to cook and after they finish, Himuro asks Kagami how Alex is doing, Kagami showing him a picture she had sent him of her taking a bath. Meanwhile, the Generation of Miracles have ended their gathering where it turns out that only Akashi had won all of his matches. They're all ready to head home but are stopped by Momoi who asks if they could take a group photo. They all pose and take the photograph which Kuroko asks if she could send to him. He looks at everyone and tells Momoi that this was the best birthday present. A doorbell rings at Kagami's house to which Furihata opens the door, only to find that it was Akashi and the rest. Furihata freezes but Kuroko tells him that he invited everyone to the party. They enter the house, surprising the Seirin members inside, along with Takao and Himuro who are reunited with their partners. Aomine searches for dirty magazines and Murasakibara eats his snacks, all the while being scolded by both Midorima and Himuro. The Seirin upperclassmen arrive only to find that the Generation of Miracles were at the party as well. Tetsuya #2 barks, grabbing everyone's attention. Akashi begins to wonder that since he's Tetsuya #2, then who is #1, the Seirin members pointing to Kuroko. Everyone begins to eat as Kise and Momoi stuff Kuroko's plate full of food to encourage him to eat more. Aomine and Kagami have a race to see who could eat more while Takao asks Midorima what he's searching for, which turns out to be his lucky item that Himuro had cooked. Murasakibara asks for more food while Akashi and Furihata toast to playing together again. Riko however, notices Kuroko missing and asks where he is, only to be startled by him when he appears again. Everyone stands up and congratulates Kuroko on his birthday, Kuroko thanking everyone with a wide smile. Characters in order of appearance Manga and Anime Differences *The special episode is an anime-only episode. However, the photograph of the Generation of Miracles that was taken during their gathering was shown in manga's last chapter in Kuroko's locker. Navigation Category:Episodes